This invention relates to a method for promoting the rapid healing of grafted tissue and more particularly to a method for grafting a donor tissue surface to a recipient tissue surface. More particularly, the method of this invention is useful in encouraging the rapid healing of grafted tissue such as human autografts to repair ulcers, burns and male pattern alopecia.
In the past, considerable time on the order of several weeks would be required to pass before it was possible to determine if a particular full thickness or split thickness graft achieved a "positive take" condition. In addition, from 1 to 10 or more months would have to pass before the edges of the transplanted donor tissue would blend in with the surrounding tissue.
When donor plugs containing hair are transplanted, permanent hair growth usually does not take place for at least about 3 or 4 months after the transplant.
A need has therefore existed for a new method to achieve a "positive take" condition when donor tissue is grafted to a recipient tissue surface in a shorter period of time than has been possible heretofore. A need has also existed, in hair transplant technology, to achieve permanent hair growth in a shorter period of time.